Pokemon Heart
by Thebaja442
Summary: This is an unfinished book about a young Eevee named Lani that was treated poorly in the wild. She is then rescued by a Pokemon researcher Jason, and his beloved female Lucario, Marry. They both soon discover that Lani is important for saving the world, but Lani doesn't know. Now join Lani as she reconnects 2 love birds, curing diseases, and saving the world from annihilation.


**Chapter I:**

I haven't had a friend in over 2 years, no one would talk to me in the forest, people made fun of my giant ears hanging from my head and the way they twitched. I would be shunned by the other pokemon of the forest. I would be beaten up by the Whirlipedes from the backwoods. I have always been beaten up and treated as an outcast, and it makes me sad. Every day I have to cry myself to sleep from the fact that I that I don't belong here. Yes, I have had a friend before...but I don't want to talk about it. Every day for me is a constant struggle for survival, and I can't fight back...I'm too scared to. I can't take it anymore!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke from a sudden ruffling of the leaves that lay near me. I got up to check what was causing the ruckus. When I was about to touch the leaves, I was taken down by a Whirlipede. I slammed into a tree and I hastefully got up from the blow. The Whirlipede looked angerly at me with his yellow eyes. I turned and ran. But the Whirlipede chased after me. I ran as fast as I could so I can escape. But I couldn't. It was too quick. It rolled at a high speed and crashed into my hind legs. I fell as the giant centipede crushed my legs. It stopped and rolled back. I got up as my legs painfully crulled. I limped and moaned in aggony. The Whirlipede spinned rapidly and jumped into a tree in front of me. It turned horizontally and cut through the tree. The tree fell. I managed to jump over it. But the Whirlipede then slammed into me again. I struggled to get up. I felt the Whirlipede standing near me. It then spoke with a deep and dark tone.

"Get up and fight me!," The Whirlipede said.

I groaned and yelped as the pain grasped the fabric of my legs and chest. I shook and trembled as I came in a stance. The Whirlipede began to spin rapidly. I closed my eyes and shed a tear just wanting it to be over. The Whirlipede smashed into me and kept rolling and pushing me until gravity pulled me on the ground. I cried and screamed for it to leave me alone. It made a U-turn and rolled to me. I got up, but I was forcefully pushed away and I tumbled and rolled after it hit me again.

"No MORE!," I cried out.

The Whirlipede spinned more rapidly then the last few times. I didn't bother getting up, but I braced myself and waited for my life to end here. The Whirlipede took off, I closed my eyes and cried tears. I heard the Whirlipede getting closer and closer...But then, I heard it stop...Then I heard a voice. I know it wasn't the Whirlipede's voice, it sounded...rather...friendly. Then I heard a loud roar coming from near me. I opened my eyes and saw a Wolf-like creature standing in front of me. I saw that she was standing on her hind legs and holding a battle position. She had long red hair and black legs, the ears popping out from her hair was pink and so was her tail. But I heard a male voice coming from behind me.

"Marry use heal pulse on the Eevee!," he commanded.

The wolf jumped over me and picked me up. I saw my wounds and cuts sealing up. My legs became strong and I felt refreshed. The wolf put me down and I moved out of the way. I looked and saw a human boy pointing his finger. It seems as though he is telling the wolf what to do.

"Marry use Mach Punch!," The boy commanded.

The Wolf raised her paw, she blurred in a fast motion, so fast I didn't see anything but the Whilipede flying back. The Whirlipede rapidly rolled to attack Marry. I looked at the boy, he smirked.

"You know what to do next Marry," he said.

Marry jumped over the Whirlipede and a blue energy-like bone flashed in her hand. She whacked the Whirlipede on its side. I then saw the boy comming to me and picked me up. He held me tightly as if he was hugging me. I looked up at him, he smiled.

"Those are some big ears you got there!," He said.

Marry smashed the bone on the Whirlipede and threw it on the ground. The glowing bone quickly disappeared. She then steadied herself in a stance. Her legs shoulder-with apart and her arms turned outward near her hips. The Whirlipede accelerated towards her. Marry squented her eyes. The Whirlipede rolled faster as it came closer to her. Marry didn't move. The Whirlipede reached her. It didn't take her down. Instead Marry grabbed hold of the Whirlipede and threw it in the air. She then teleported above it. She flipped and whailed her foot on the Whirlipede while it was rolling in mid-air. The Whirlipede flew downward and crashed into the ground. Marry teleported back to the earth and walked near the Whirlipede. Dust cleared from the area. I saw that the Whirlipede fainted.

Marry kicked dirt at it and walked to us. I looked up at the boy. He looked back and petted my head. He carried me outside the forest. I wondered where he was taking me. Marry walking with him sighed and grunted. The boy looked at her and gave her a questioned look.

"What's wrong, Lucario?," He asked.

Marry grunted irratatedly.

"I told you not to call me by my speices name, It's Marrilen! Not that! How would you like it if I called you Homo-Sapian? Would you like that Jason?," She said.

"HeyHeyHey! I'm sorry alright, it was an accident."

I was carried into a large place that had a wall with a knob in the front. Jason turned the knob and the wall slid open. He carried me inside. I saw two other humans reading an object with pages in it. They looked up and slammed the book shut. One was female, she had golden hair and glowing blue eyes. The other was a male, he had dark skin, black hair, and green eyes. Jason put me on a flat surface that was above the ground. He then turned to the two humans.

"Karma, Claude, come see the new little one," He said.

They got up and walked up to me. The girl smiled and picked me up.

"Oh its so CUTE!,where did you find her?," She asked, hugging me tightly.

"I found her in Wistrail Forest, she was under attack by a Whirlipede before Marry and I saved her," Jason replied.

Marry slammed her paw on the wooden object in which the humans were sitting at.

"YOU?! I'm the one that did all the work!...tsk...figures...," Marry said.

Claude chuckled.

"Man, your Lucario has serious anger issues. If I were you, I would ducttape her paws to her back," Claude joked.

Jason frowned at him.

"Says the guy who couldn't teach his Aipom how to clap," Jason said.

"Oh that was cold man. Alright fine! You are a good teacher...but she still has anger problems," Claude said back.

Jason shook his head and looked at me. He petted my ear and widened his eyes. He looked back and pointed.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!," He commanded.

Karma tossed the book to him. He opened it and flipped through the pages and stopped at one.

"The Vital Spirit...,"He read. "The Vital Spirit is an Eevee that lives through the days of her life trying to escape death. The Vital Spirit is abused every day and never experienced love in its life. The Vital Spirit is an Eevee that has particularly large ears, long eyelashes and scars on her back. If The Vital Spirit is found and is treated with the love and respect it deserves...it will evolve twice when it is a Vaporeon. Reaching her final evolution will mean that a great gift is given for being her best friends, or according to Tewshik Tribe settlers."

Jason looked up from the book and looked at my back.

"The scars...it's...The Vital Spirit," Jason said.

Everyone stared at me. And all I wonder is...why am I so important all of a sudden?

**Chapter II:**

Jason and the other two humans studied me, and to be honest, I like having positive attention other than the want of brutally slaughtering me. They petted me and admired my ears other than make fun of them. It is the first time that I have felt happy in 2 years. Jason brought in berries for me to eat. I ate the berries and hopped down and purred on his leg. Karma sniffed and plugged her nose.

"She needs a bath! She stinks!," She said.

Karma turned and hollered

"Destroyer, Sun Fire! I need you," She called out.

I looked to see a Scizor and a Typhlosion enter the room. The Typhlosion grunted and pushed up his bifocals.

"What do you want this time, princess?," The Typhlosion said.

Karma pointed and shouted at him. The Typhlosion rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sun Fire, don't get smart with me! We had this discussion before! Now are you gonna listen?!," Karma shouted.

Sun Fire rolled his eyes again, he grunted and crossed his arms.

"Yes mam!," Sun Fire reponded, irrantantly.

Karma looked at the Scizor,she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Do you have anything smart to say, Destroyer?," Karma questioned.

"No mam, I absolutely do not have anything smart to say to you...but I do have something to say to Sun Fire though," Destroyer said.

"Well, It can wait. I need you two to wash The Vital Spirit, you can handle that right?"

Destroyer and Sun Fire paused.

"The Vital What?," They both said.

"The Vital Spirit," Karma answered.

There was a long pause, the two giant pokemon look at each other. Destroyer walked up to me and studied my ears. He clapped his claws together. He stared at me. And raised one of his claws and poked my chest. He jumped back and yelped.

"Holy crap! It exsist!...I never knew that it, I mean she, I mean...uuuhhh...Holy crap...um...wow," Destroyer rambled.

He picked me up and smiled at me.

"So you need a bath huh?...alright, let's go," He said.

His arms felt cold and metal-like, it was shiny too. I looked at one of his claws, I saw an eye looking at, I screamed and wiggled. Destroyer laughed and petted my head.

"Nah, don't worry, he won't hurt you...heheheheh," He said.

I settled down and calmed myself. I reached a room with a tub, Destroyer put me in and Sun Fire turned the fosset on. Water filled the tub, it filled up so high that I could swim in it. Sun Fire squirted a thick liquid on my head and began scratching my head. White bubbles began to surround my body. Sun Fire tickled me when he started to scrub my tail. I jumped and twirled as he tickled me, though it was fun at first, it wasn't when Sun Fire became irratated. He got up and slammed his fist on the side of the tub.

"Dealing with this little rat is impossible, even IF she is The Vital Spirit! GGRRR!," Sun Fire said.

Destroyer laughed & put his claw on Sun Fire's shoulder.

"Heheheh! I know your old and cranky, but be patient with the little one. She is just a kid," Destroyer said.

"OH! So now you're the wise one?! HOT-DIGGITY-DOG! How about you teach her about the Brixton War? HUH! Would you like that?!Would You?! How about I take my artificial foot and shove it right up your...,"Sun Fire said.

"SHH! Not in front of the kid!...*sigh*...just get out...I can handle it from here," Destroyer Interupted.

Sun Fire went out the room, mumbling in stress.

"Kid..sheesh!..If I want to say what I want I can say it," Sun Fire mumbled.

Destroyer took me out of the tub and dried me off. He smiled and petted me. He picked me up and walked out of the room with me in his arms. He explained everything about the place.

"I know you can't talk, but I know you can understand every word I say. Now then, allow me to introduce myself my name is Destroyer, I know it may seem like a scary name and what not, but I'm a nice guy. My role in this place is to take care and protect small pokemon, such as Dunsparce, Zigzagoon, and of course you. I am a Scizor, as you might know, my four main moves are Bullet Punch, U-turn, Swords Dance, and Roost," He said.

He brought me in the kitchen and introduced me to the humans.

"Those three right there, the Black one is Claude, he helps with the technology and stuff. He's kind of a loose cannon, but we still love him. That lady right there is Karma, she helps take care of the pokemon and helps them heal if they are baddly injured. She is sweet and very pretty, as you can see. And the last one is Jason, he is the one that kept all of us and assembled a team for research for rare and special pokemon. He taught us how to talk, read, and even though I can't, he still taught us how to write. He is, I guess, the God father of this group," He said.

He then took me to each pokemon's room. I was amazed at the fact that this is all assembled as a group to help pokemon like me.

"In this room, is a big bad man...nahh...I'm yanking you, this is our Pichu, we call him Mortikai, he helps power the place up if there is ever a power outage. He is smart, but he doesn't seem like it," He said

He opened another door.

"Here is our Lucario. You've already seen her, but I'm still going to introduce her. This is Marrilen, we call her Marry. She seems to be the 'Hot-Headed' one of us, if you get on her bad side, you RUN! Because if you do she will probably flip your skin inside out. She can't do it to me because I'm made of metal...but you...it's a dosie,"He explained.

He opened another door, I saw Sun Fire sleeping on a chair, snoring.

"This is Sun Fire, as you know, he is the only one of us that is old enough to be from the Brixton War...and every day we have to listen to one of his war stories, It gets boring and repetitive, but It beats being in the actual war."

He went to the last door. it was barracaded and barred up. And violent poundings came from the door.

"Now this is our most dangerous pokemon, he went psycho and began to go on a rampage. So we have to keep our Salamence locked up until we can find the cure for his psycho virus. But until then...DO NOT GO IN DEVASTATOR'S ROOM! UNDERSTAND?!," Destroyer yelled.

I nodded my head violently. I looked around and at him.

"Do you have any questions? Comments?...Oh that's right, you can't speak yet .My bad. But just remember to keep our program a secret, I tends to attract attention to bad people," Destroyer said.

I hoped out of his arms and looked around. I sighed happily. I think I'm going to like this place.

**Chapter III:**

After being introduced to the team, Jason took me outside for a while. He said that wanted do some exercises. I didn't know what he meant by it but I was excited. I ran out the door and sat in the grass. Jason, Marry, Destroyer, and Karma came out side. I watched Jason walk in the grass. He stopped walking and knelt toward me.

"Are you ready for a fight?," Jason asked me.

I tilted my head in confusion, when I tilted it I could feel the grass from the tip of my ear. He stood up and signaled Marry to come to him. Marry walked to him and listened as Jason whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked at me. Jason walked away and sat in a lawn chair. Immediately after he sat down, Marry charged at me with her glowing bone. I jumped and began running away from her. She stopped when Jason yelled out.

"No ,no, no, No! Come on, get in the fight, Lani!," Jason grieved.

Marry and I looked at him questionably. Marry scratched her head with the bone. Jason chuckled for a bit.

"That's what I named the Eevee," Jason explained.

Lani, I like that name, It seems to suit me quite well. Marry raised her bone and swung it at me. I dodged it. But I ran away when she threw it at me. When she threw it, it came back as if it were a boomerang or something. I ran and hid behind Destroyer. Jason slapped his hand on his face.

"Quit cowering, and fight!," Jason shouted.

I ran to the door and clawed at the knob, trying to make it turn. I didn't want to be hit, so I had to hide from fear. I've managed to open the door and I ran inside. Jason and Marry followed me. They tried to grab my tail, but I was too quick for them to catch. I ran and hid under the couch. Jason kicked the couch, but I knew that he was doing it so that I could come out, but I didn't. He lied down on his belly and look from underneath the couch. I saw his hand reaching for me, I feared that Marry was on the other end, so my only response is to bite his finger. He yelped and waved his hand around as he got up. I ran from between his legs and headed into Sun Fire's room by accident. I heard Sun Fire waking up from his old-man Slumber. I turned around to have my eyes meet with his. He was enraged. I saw flames bursting out on his back. I shivered in fear. He stood up from his chair and walked towards me. He then looked up and opened the door. I watched him as he limped down the hallway. Jason and Marry noticed me and ran for me. Sun Fire Stomped on the ground and a stream of fire at them.

"QUIET! I'm trying to sleep! Do not bother the little Eevee until she feels ready! But until then, don't chase her around like you are a bunch of bullies! ," Sun Fire shouted.

I looked at him with a confused expression. _How did he know that I was running away?_ Sun Fire walked up to Marry. He frowned and then growled at her. He then grabbed her ear and tugged it to his mouth. He whispered in an angry tone. Though he was quiet, my giant ears helped pick up what he was saying to her.

"If I hear anything about you trying to hurt Lani, I won't hesitate to melt you and use your hair to make a coat, do you understand me, you little, self-centered brat?! ," He whispered.

Marry pushed his hand off her ear, she sighed and nodded. Sun Fire then walked up to Jason. He pointed at him and mumbled.

"And YOU!...you should know better than to hurt a small pokemon such as Lani….*mumble*…," He said.

Sun Fire walked away from them and came to me. He frowned, but he patted my head. He then walked in his room. I saw Marry and Jason looking at each other, they both shrugged as if they were surprised about something. They turned and looked at me. Marry stared at me, angry, and mean. Jason just exhaled and grabbed Marry's paw. He went downstairs into the kitchen with Marry still staring at me with the same expression until she went to the bottom step. My heart felt gloomy, as if Marry had something against me. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes for a nap.

I slept for a bit, I woke up from a large thump coming from the hallway. I sprang up and walked down the hallway. Another loud thump startled me as I walked. The thumping continued and became louder, more violent, and occurred more often. I heard the thumping coming from Devastator's door. Upon the thumping, I heard loud, terrifying, and ear piercing roar that made me freeze for a moment. The noises suddenly stopped. I saw that there was a hole with bars in front of it on the door. I hesitantly walked up the boxes barracading the door. I looked through the hole. I didn't see anything but black darkness. I then felt hot air breathing through the hole. Suddenly blood red eyes, with black cracks within them, stared into my soul. They had a fierce, intense, and horrifying look to them that made me tremble in fear. The monster roared with a loud and gruesome roar that blew me back from the force of the breath pushing onto my body. I fell backwards. While hitting the floor, I saw a strong and long stream of fire blowing through the hole. The fire stream disappeared, but I was frozen from the sheer horror that the monster withheld in that room. Now I know why Destroyer told me that I shouldn't go in that room.

I got up and ran downstairs, with tears in my eyes. I ran and to the nearest person and jumped in her arms. I cried in her arms. She had soft and fluffy arms. I looked up to see Marry's frown and her bright pink eyes. I immediately stopped crying and stood there, in her arms, shaking from the menacing and angry look she gave me. I wanted to hop out of her arms and run away, but her eyes kept me locked. I was afraid of what she would do to me. She suddenly spoke to me in a soft and soothing voice.

"Don't be afraid of me….at least…..not yet," She said.

She set me down and walked away. I was getting nervous that I started rambling on in my thoughts about her.

"_Is she mad at me? I mean, why would she be mad at me? I didn't do anything to upset her. Yeah I guess it wouldn't make any sense if I didn't do a thing and she is still mad at me. That would be CRAZY! ...but then again…she didn't look too happy to see me,"_ I thought to myself.

I rambled about it in my mind and I paced back and forth. I was thinking so hard about this little instance that I stressed myself out. When I thought harder and harder I had eventually broke down and started crying. Karma entered the room and saw me crying. She picked me up and held me tightly. She then gave me a smile, she shook me and calmed me down. She was singing a lovely song that made me feel better.

_Shh.__.__.little one, don't you dare cry,_

_ Momma is here to make it all go by._

_ If these words will never make you feel any pain,_

_ Then these words will make you never cry in vein._

_ If the works of the day make you feel down,_

_ Then these words will make your nightmares drown._

_ You will feel pain that will make you feel declined,_

_But you will make it worse if you try to make it unwind._

_My words will make you never ever fear._

_ But it's ok because momma is here._

_ Momma is here to make it all go by._

_ Momma is here to never let you cry._

I fell asleep when she finished singing. I actually dreamed with a good dream this time. I felt as if I had friends.

**Chapter IV:**

When I woke up I saw that I was on a comfy pillow. I looked up to see old pictures of pokemon and book writings about rare and legendary pokemon on the walls of the room. I saw medals on the shelves, I didn't know how to read, so I couldn't read the words labeled on them, but there were four of them, golden and shiny. Then I saw a picture on a drawer next to a lamp that had a female Riolu next to a young boy. The Riolu was joyful and happy, the boy, on the other hand, looked angry and depressed. What I saw next to the drawer was a bed with Jason sleeping on his side. I saw Marry sleeping in the opposite direction from him. It was the first time I saw that she wasn't angry or irritated at something. I was full of energy so I got a box from his closet and quietly pushed it to his door. I stood on top of the box and twisted the knob with both of my paws. I quietly went out the door and looked around for things to do. But I saw that it was dark outside. So I thought the others were asleep. I quietly crept to the backdoor and opened it. It was chilly outside, but I didn't mind, it kind of felt good. I ran around and jumped, I enjoyed the yard at my pleasure. I rolled in the grass and dug in the dead flowers. I played around for a while until I heard a noise coming from the backdoor. I paused and saw Claude opening the door. He went out and sat in a lawn chair. He had his laptop with him and he was typing. He typed for a while before noticing me. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. He then shut his laptop and walked to me.

"What are you doing up, Lani? I need you to get inside, I have work to do, and I need to focus," He said.

He picked me up and tossed me inside. I grunted and proceeded into the kitchen. I looked around to see if anyone was in sight. I saw no one. So I jumped on the kitchen counter and saw nanab berries in a basket, I took one and ate it. It was delicious. I was going to get another, but I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. My only response was to hide immediately. So I hid in the spice cabnet. I cracked the door a little to see who was coming down the stairs. I saw Marry in a robe walking down the steps and heading to the fridge. The peppers and spices made my nose tingle. Marry opened the fridge's freezer and took out some ice cream. My nose tingled even more. She took the ice cream and a spoon to the table. And she took out a pen and a book out from her robe pocket. She opened the book and wrote in it while eating the ice cream. My nose made me breathe in a weird way, I couldn't stop it from doing so. I breathed in and I sneezed. The sneeze was loud. So loud in fact, it made Marry stop doing what she was doing and walk to the spice cabnet door. The door swung open. I jumped back and looked up at her. She gave me a deep and dark stare. Her eyes weren't the glowing pink she usually had, they were a dull red. She looked so angry that her teeth started showing when she growled at me. She summoned her blue glowing bone into her paw and she pointed to the stairs.

"GET OUT!," she yelled.

Her voice wasn't as soft as the last time she spoke to me. It sounded like she was furious. She took her bone and whacked it at the ground. I jumped up and ran up the stairs. I didn't go all the way up. I stopped and hid in at the turn to go up or downstairs. I waited about a half hour to make Marry think that I was away. I sneaked downstairs and hid behind the wall so she wouldn't see me. I poked my head out the side and looked at the table. I saw Marry writing in her book. She suddenly started shaking her paw. And then she started crying. She put the pen down and she put her paws on her face as she cried. She stopped after a while. She closed her book and rubbed her eyes. She put the book in her robe and put the ice cream away. I saw that she was heading for the stairs. So I ran up the stairs and went to Jason's room and plopped myself in my pillow and pretended to sleep. Marry went in the room and put her book in the drawer next to her and she climbed in the bed and fell asleep. I waited for her to actually settle in a slumber before I got up. I went to the drawer and took the book out. I went to living room to read it. Then I slapped myself in the face, realizing that I couldn't read. But I know someone who could. I went to Sun Fire's room. He was awake reading a book. He was perfect, he didn't like Marry and knows how to read. I went to him and tugged on his leg. He looked down at me and saw the book in my mouth. He shook his head no. My ears plopped down on the floor. He picked me up and put me on the desk behind him.

"I'm not going to read it to you. I'm going to teach you how to read. I can teach you how to read within 2 hours," He said.

I smiled and wagged my tail. He showed me the whole alphabet and what sounds they made. I even learned the I before E rule in under 12 minutes. He was a good teacher, very good. I knew how to read long words, and because I knew how to spell and sound out words, and the fact that I know just about every word in english language and what they mean. I managed to learn it in under 2 hours. And the thing is, Sun Fire said it was more me then him.

"You're Welcome, Lani!," Sun Fire said.

I ran to the living room and then began reading Marry's book. I opened the first page, I was surprised to actually know what I'm reading. It read out like a diary. I began reading.

_Sept. 12, 2027_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have sometimes wondered if my best friend, Jason, ever liked me more than just a friend. I mean he seems as though that he treats me more like lady than anyone in his 9__th__ grade girls that he knows. He seems as though that he is more polite to me than he is to anyone else. He is usually angry and depressed to everyone else, but when he sees me, he smiles and lightens up. Sure he helps the other pokemon, and he is nice to his friends but he seems to be especially nice to me. I know it's weird, but I seem to feel a little something towards him too. I mean I like him…and then….I like him….I don't know how to describe it, but I think I love him._

_~Marrilen Scout._

Ok….I didn't expect that, so I skipped to the last page that she has written in.

August 24, 2031

_Dear Journal, _

_We've gotten a new pokemon yesterday. It is an Eevee with very large ears. The gang says it is a special one called "The Vital Spirit". I don't see what so 'vital' about it. It's just a baby Eevee that likes to get into trouble. I saved her JUST SO that Jason could focus on his work and to focus on Lani, the Eevee, other than me. Not just since yesterday but way before that as well… he seems as though that he doesn't even notice me anymore other than to USE me to help him with his work. The last time he ever gave a care was after I saved Lani. But all he said was "Whats wrong, Lucario?"….He didn't even say my real name! He doesn't even give a care anymore…but I guess it was my fault, I got angry and I guess I drove him away…But he still seems like he is more interested in that stupid Eevee!...I wish I could just get rid of her….but Jason would get rid of me. I just want him to give me a hug or something….or maybe even a kiss…._

_~Marry Scout._

Is that why she gives me those evil looks? Why does she hate me?... Did I do anything wrong?

**Chapter V:**

I fell asleep while reading her book, passed out on the couch. I woke up from the scream coming from Jason's room. I ran to the room to see that Marry is ravishing through the closet and the dresser. I immediately knew what she was looking for. I ran to the living room and I grabbed her book and put it behind the TV. Marry ran out Jason's room pacing through the living room, she checked under the couch, between it, and even flipped it over. She teared up when she ran downstairs and found nothing. Jason, Karma, Sun Fire, and me followed her.

"What are you looking for, Marry?," Karma asked.

Marry ignored her. She then paused. She then growled in anger. She went upstairs and out the back door. We followed her. She pointed at Destroyer, who was cutting the weeds. She shouted and violently pushed him.

"What did you do with it?!," Marry yelled.

"Do with what?," Destroyer.

"You know what you stole, now give me it! NOW!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, honestly!"

"Give me it or you will be sorry!"

"I didn't take anything!"

Marry yelled and flashed a glowing bone. She wailed him in the face. Destroyer stepped back from the blow and wiped his face.

"So you really want to do this?...alright, someone has to straighten you up. I guess that someone has to be me!," Destroyer said.

Destroyer struck her with a powerful blow. He then flew up in the air and clamped his claws on her shoulders. He flipped and threw her into the house. Marry got up and blurred at Destroyer. She uppercutted him with vast speed. Destroyer flew back but he took the punch. He then started punching at her stomach. Marry hoped out of the way and jumped behind him and wrapped her bone around his neck and started choking him. Karma and I couldn't believe this was happening. Karma shouted and begged them to stop.

"Stop it! Please! Quit destroying each other!," Karma exclaimed.

Destroyer elbowed her in the ribs, Marry let go of him, and threw her bone at him. Destroyer dodged it and teased Marry, but he was smacked by the bone when it came back for the round trip. Destroyer fell to the ground and was barraged by Marry. Marry kept whacking Destroyer with her bone until he grabbed the bone with his claw. Marry tried pulling back on it but Destroyer cut through it when he squeezed his claw. The bone disappeared from her paws and Destroyer clamped her neck with his claw and raised her upwards.

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME?!," Destroyer asked.

"Drop….*choking*…..dead!," Marry said.

Destroyer squented his eyes and threw Marry into a tree. He sighed and walked off. Marry got up and put her paws out towards him. A ball of energy flashed at him and knocked him over. Marry then ran to him and mounted on him. She began punching at him with fury and anger. Jason, felt annoyed to see his pokemon misbehave in such a manner like this.

"I have had enough of this!," Jason yelled.

He ran over and tackled Marry. And he did the unbelievable. Jason struck Marry with a powerful punch. I heard everyone gasp. Marry stood there staring at him. She rubbed her face. Jason stood up and held his head from disbelief of what he just did.

"I'm sooo…. Sorry!," Jason said.

Marry stared at him, motionless. There was long moment of silence. Everyone looked at each other and whispered. I was shocked too. I saw Marry shedding tears. She stood up and walked to the back door. Jason tried to get her attention, but it just made her pace faster. Jason looked down into his hands. I saw that everyone was just looking at him. He looked up at us. The others walked inside, while I stayed out to watch him. Destroyer limped as he walked, Marry probably did more damage than I thought. I sat here wondering if this is my fault. And come to think of it. It is. I took her book but didn't put it back.

"_Oops," I_ thought to myself.

I saw Jason sitting on the grass beneath him, he was staring at his hands and he was whispering to himself. But unlike Sun Fire, my ears couldn't hear what he was saying. I felt bad about all of this. This was my fault. I should've left the book be. But my curiosity makes me do these things on a whim. I didn't want Jason to suffer alone, so I got up and walked up to him. He didn't even notice me, but I could hear what he was whispering.

"What have I done?," he said to himself.

That sentence made me feel really bad about what I have done, but I still wanted comfort him. I purred on his leg, but he gave no response. I did it again before noticing that it wouldn't make him look at me. So I took a more odd approach and hoped in his lap. I used my bushy tail to rub on his body. He looked down at me. He sighed and he put his hand on my head.

"Not now, this is not the time to-," Jason said, before cutting out.

My ears drooped and touched each of his legs. My face looked like his, sad and regretful. He then sighed again and he put his arms around me and he held me to his chest. He held me and rubbed his hand back and forth across my back. He sniffled as he hugged me. He hugged me for a long time, it was warm and it made us feel a little better. He finally released me and placed me on his lap. He had a more settle look on his face, still sad, but not as much. I felt better for a bit, but I then thought of what I did again. My ears flopped downwards, and I began to cry. I didn't cry like a baby though, I cried as if it wanted to come out but I held back the tears. I closed my eyes and wiped my tears off my face. Jason looked down on me and put one of his fingers on my chin and tilted it upwards. I opened my eyes to look back at him. I sniffled and teared up again. He had then had a questionable expression on his face. I saw him look at the house and look back at me.

"Did…..did you have something to do with this, Lani?," He questioned.

I wanted to lie at first, but then I thought to myself "_Do I really need to make it worse by lying about it?." _ I hesitated for a moment, and then I nodded my head. Jason stared at me from disbelief. Then he exhaled and looked at me with an expression that I don't know what a word could fit with it. He looked angry without frowning, but I knew he was mad because he stared at me with dull blue eyes, and he tilted his head down a bit. I knew he didn't want to frown just to intimidate me. I widened my eyes. My ears tilted backwards, and I felt his eyes staring inside me.

"I know whatever you did you didn't mean to do, but you should at least try to fix what you did, it might resolve a lot," Jason said.

"If you if decide not to try fixing it, it will only get worse and worse until it gets to the point to where it cannot be fixed at all. Do you understand what I mean by this?"

I nodded. I grieved in my heart, but I understand that I needed to tell Marry about what I did, but as for now I had to wait until nighttime so I could try to return her book. I decided to do it at night because I wanted to give Marry a chance to calm down, and a chance for Jason to talk to her.

Jason got up and went inside, I followed him. He went to his room door. I heard Marry crying softly, but it was loud enough for us to be concerned. He twisted the knob and jiggled it. It was locked. Jason took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I heard Marry's voice speak out in a low, monotone that sounded deep and depressed.

"Who is it?," Marry asked.

Jason paused and then answered her.

"It's me," he said.

Marry responded in the same tone. But by what she said, it made me think that she was irritated.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk to you," She said.

Jason looked down on the floor and grunted. He then looked at me. I wondered what he was thinking, but I ignored him, and left him be. I went down to the kitchen to eat something. I saw Karma and Claude talking about what happened. I went to eat some the many assortments of berries in the pantry. Claude saw me eating them. He got up and stopped me after I ate five. He picked me up and chuckled.

"You know Lani, Cherri berries are hard to find, eat too many, and you'll have to forage for them," he said.

I looked at him as if he was serious, but it made him laugh.

"Heheheheh…I'm just joking with you, they are easy to find, but I just want you to save some for us," he said.

I nodded and ate one more. I saw Sun Fire come down and went into the pantry, he took a couple of old and rotten berries. I looked at Claude, wondering what he was doing. Claude smiled and explained.

"He is feeding Devastator, Devastator is supposed to eat rotten berries as a treatment for his virus. He can't eat anything else or he will grow too strong," Claude said.

I looked at him, still with a questioned expression. He chuckled and picked me up and brought me to the table. It has his laptop charging, he opened it and turned it on. Within a minute, he opened up a document that had information about Devastator's virus. Claude began reading, but I stopped him. He saw that I was actually reading the document. He tapped my tail to get my attention.

"Who taught you how to read?," he asked.

I saw Sun Fire coming downstairs. He got some more rotten berries and mumbled to himself. I looked at Claude and twitched my head towards Sun Fire. Claude looked at him and then back at me.

"He taught you?...in a day?!," Claude asked.

I nodded. He shrugged and laughed. I began reading the document.

_The Malice Virus_

_The Malice Virus is an infection that spreads out a living being's body and causes it to be enraged as soon as it spreads. The virus has no cure, but a treatment is rotten Nanab berries that are as old as 6 weeks out. If a pokemon is infected with the virus, they must be locked up in a dark room filled with padding so it won't hurt itself from failing about by the enragement and frustration. The Virus causes a pokemon to use energy instantly after eating any substance with sugar, caffene, or any other substance that will give the pokemon energy. Rotten nanab berries are the only berries known to fill up a pokemon without starving them and not make them suffer from lack of energy but not giving them so much energy so that it won't go out of control._

_An infected pokemon often can't listen or even hear anyone talk to it. An outraged pokemon could eventually sleep on its own. But sometimes they can't sleep. It is healthy and vital for them to sleep, so if one is outraged without sleep, you will have to put sleeping pills in a rotten berry, preferred dose is vital to a pokemon's mass and weight:_

_ 10-50 lbs= 1 pill 51-120 lbs= 3 pills 121-170 lbs= 5 pills 171-225 lbs= 7 pills 226.5-over=9 pills or more._

_To know how a pokemon could have the virus it must have two of the three things: 1. Bright red eyes with black cracks coming from the pupils. 2. Darker skin color then the original; Pitch black skin. 3. Red marks coming across one's black._

_To know what type a Malice Virus pokemon is, they are as labeled:_

_ Small Scale Aggression: Red eyes and Dark skin_

_ Sub-Medium Scale Aggression: Red eyes and red marks_

_ Medium Scale Aggression: Dark Skin and red marks_

_ Full Scale Aggression: All three symptoms_

_When dealing with an infected pokemon, it is wise to make it faint. Or (more humane) freeze it, then locking it up in a dark, padded room. Big pokemon require you to barracade the door, put locks on it, and welding metal bars to the door and its frame._

After I finished reading it, I looked up at Claude. Instead of smiling, he looked down with a grim on his face. He looked at me with the same expression. I could tell he was serious, so I listened to him when he spoke.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but Devastator is a Full Scale Aggression type. He is strong, but we have to make him low on energy. We hate to torture him like this, but it's the only way we can keep him from destroying us…and from us putting him down. He used to be a strong, happy, calm, nice, generous, confident, and caring Salamence. But ever since he touched a plant of some kind…he changed into….a brutal, terrifying, angry, and EVIL monster! We tried talking to him when he is calm-ish, but he wouldn't listen. I hate to see him like this…but we have to do this to him," Claude said.

I thought about it and hopped off the table. I ran up the stairs and went to Destroyer's room. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened with a chain lock holding it ajar. Destroyer saw me and closed the door. He took off the chain lock and opened the door again. He let me in and closed the door behind him and relocking it. I hopped on his bed and studied him. He limped while he walked. His left wing was bent and some parts of his steel armor had cuts and dents in them. His right eye had a cut in it. He came up to me and looked at me. He gave me the look off saying "what?"

"What do you want?," Destroyer asked.

I hopped off the bed and walked up to his leg. I wrapped my arms around his leg. He bent down and picked me up to hug me. His armor was cold, but the bond made me feel warm inside. I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't manage to say a word. All that came out was a roar. Destroyer looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want to know how to talk?," he asked.

I grinned and nodded. He took me to Sun Fire's room. Sun Fire was sitting on his chair listening to the radio.

"Hey, Old Man!," Destroyer called.

Sun Fire turned to him and frowned. He turned off the radio.

"What do you want?!," Sun Fire snarled.

Destroyer held me high.

"Could you teach her how to talk?," Destroyer asked.

Sun Fire turned his chair back around.

"I already taught her how to read, if she can read, she can talk. Plus I showed her how to make the lip movements," Sun Fire said.

"Well…could you teach her again?," Destroyer asked.

Sun Fire grunted and turned his chair back to Destroyer. He raised his hand showing him his desk.

"Fine, put her on my desk," He said.

Destroyer smiled and placed me on the desk. He walked outside to leave Sun Fire and me alone. Sun Fire opened the middle drawer of his desk and showed me the alphabet again. He taught me how to move my tounge in each letter, combinations, and rules. He then showed me words coming from small to large. It was easy for me to understand what these words meant. I knew what they are and how to say them. He then taught me how to put words in sentences. Within four hours I knew how to talk. I walked to the door and turned back to him.

"Thank you, Grandpa," I said to him.

He smiled and nodded.

I walked out the door to see Jason sitting on the floor with his back on the hallway wall. I watched him look at the wall in front of him. He seemed tired and depressed. He must've sat there all day waiting for Marry to come out. I came near him and saw his eyes watering, but he didn't cry or even tear up. He just stood there, motionless. I managed to use my newly acquired speaking skills to talk to him.

"…What's wrong, Jason?," I asked.

He jumped and looked at me. He stared at me.

"Did…did you…just talk?," He asked.

"Uhh….yes," I answered.

He exhaled.

"Umm…well…love is a terrible thing….and I guess I'm the one to blame. Everyone stares at me now since I've punch Marry hard in the face…and I didn't mean it either, so…I made Marry lock herself up in our room," He said.

I thought for a minute. I was going to mention something about Marry's love towards him, and how she disliked him for focusing on me. But then I stopped myself, thinking that Marry's book is her personal thing. I walked to his bedroom door and knocked on it. Marry's voice was still in the low, monotone as this morning.

"Jason, if that's you, I have no business in talking to you," She said.

"No, it's me!," I said.

There was a pause. When Marry spoke out, her voice had more life in it.

"Who said that?," she asked.

"I did!," I yelled.

"No seriously, who are you? I never heard that voice before."

"You know who."

"Actually I don't."

"Could please open the door?"

"*sighs*…hang on!"

The door opened and Marry looked around, she didn't look down though.

"Down here," I said.

She looked down and widened her eyes. Her mouth hung open from shock.

"Did you talk?," She asked.

"Is any other female around other than you and me in this hallway?," I answered with another question.

"Good point…..what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you and your problem…..s…."

"Well, not right now, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"STILL?!"

"Yeah…."

Marry closed the door and relocked it. I looked at Jason, he shrugged.

"Well that was pointless!," I said.

Later that day, after dinner, I went on the couch and slept for a couple of hours. I woke up to see that I was on my pillow. I saw that it was night time and I read what the clock said. "_3:00 A.M.," it said. _I saw that no one was in the bed and to see that the door was open. Marry must be up. I went out to see Jason on the couch sleeping. I then walked to the TV and took Marry's journal from behind it. I went downstairs to peak out the side of wall. I saw Marry in her robe playing Solitare with herself. I walked up to Marry with the book in my mouth and prepared for the worst.

She stopped and stared at me. She gasped and took it from my mouth. She then picked me up. I thought she was going to throw at the wall or something worse, but instead she hugged me tightly. She moaned happily and began kissing my forehead. Then she stopped.

"You didn't read this did you?," She asked.

I nodded. She started to studder.

"D…did…did you read everything?," She asked.

"Not Everything….just the first entry and your last one, but I didn't tell anyone, I Swear!...and I promise I won't tell anyone else! Now if you are going beat me just do it!," I shouted.

She thought for a moment. I thought she was planning of a way of torturing me, but looked at me and smiled.

"You promise you won't?," She asked.

"Yes! Yes I do!...just get it over with already!," I yelled.

She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I will if you ever tell," She said.

She held me and took me back to our room. She placed me on my pillow and kissed my forehead.

"Good night," She said.

She locked the door, climbed into her bed and we fell asleep.

**Chapter VI:**

I woke up that morning, this time, on my own. I saw that Marry was the only one in the bed. I hopped off my pillow and on the floor. I tried opening the door, but the door was locked, and my paws didn't have any fingers or thumbs to twist the lock handle. I saw Marry get up. She put on her robe and walked up to the door. She unlocked and let me out. I heard her lock the door behind me. I went to the living room to see Jason doing work on the coffee table. There were stacks of papers, books, and his computer. He was writing down things while looking at his computer, and at two books. He suddenly sat up and rubbed his face. He stopped and looked at me.

"What? I'm busy doing research. Go in the kitchen eat," he said.

I turned and saw Claude walking to my bedroom door. He knocked on it and Marry yelled out.

"What?!," she shouted.

"You need to come out to eat! You can't stay in there forever!," Claude yelled.

The door swung open and Marry stepped out. She walked through the living room and Jason noticed.

"Hi, Marry," Jason said to her.

Marry didn't reply, she kept walking down the stairs. Jason grunted and continued with his research. I shrugged and went downstairs. I saw Karma and Claude at the table eating. Marry made soup and placed it on the table. She then walked to me and picked me up and headed for the table. She placed me on her lap and petted me as if I was a cat. Karma and Claude looked at Marry as if she was crazy or something. Marry took the soon from the soup that she had in front of her and held it in my face. I looked at her and put my mouth on at the end of it. She tipped my head back and the soup drained down my mouth. It was hot but it was soothing. She did it repeatedly until I asked her to stop. She finished the rest of the soup and carried me outside. She let me go out in the yard, and she followed.

I wondered why Marry brought me outside. She walked on the grass and told me what I was here for.

"Do you know why I brought you out here?," She asked.

"No," I answered.

She took off her robe, and I saw that she was in a short dress. It was bright pink, and had a red stripe going vertically through the middle. She pointed at me and shouted.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight!," She said.

I looked at her as if she was insane.

"F-f-f-f-fight?!," I studdered.

"Yes, that's what I said. Are you deaf? Cause that what be very Ironic," She said.

"I'm not deaf….I just never fought before….I only ran away in the wild."

"Well that's going to change."

She teleported and disappeared. She came back with a Pikachu dummy. She laid it on the ground in front of me.

"Here, for your first test, I want you to do the simplest of moves: Tackle. Now I want you to run and force your body upon this dummy to take it down. Got it?," she said.

I nodded and ran towards the dummy. I hit the dummy and I bounced back. The most the dummy did was rock back and forth. Marry slapped her hand on her face and groaned. I looked at her and blushed in embarrassment.

"You are going to need more work than I thought. Now get up and do it again!," Marry yelled.

I got up and did it again, it ended in the same result. Marry told me to do it again and again….and again, for two hours. But every time I did it, It became stronger and more powerful. I was tired but Marry worked me some more.

"Do it again! Put what you got into that dummy! I want you to hit it until it splits in half! GO!," She commanded.

I ran with the rest of my strength. I hit the dummy with all my weight being thrown upon it with my vast speed causing it to tear in half. I went through the split and tumbled on the dirt. I tried getting up, but I was so exhausted that I couldn't move. Marry clapped her paws and laughed.

"When I said 'I want you to hit it until it splits in half' I didn't mean it literally….but I like how you were serious about it. Now, since you learned Take Down, we will go over something a bit harder to learn. But for now, you need rest," she said.

She picked me up and carried me inside. I felt tired but I managed to talk to Marry. I noticed her dress reflected the sun's light as she carried me to the back door.

"You look beautiful in that dress," I said.

"Thank you," she said back to me.

She walked through the living room. I saw Jason still working hard on his research. He looked up and waved to Marry, but all she did was ignore him. I saw Jason's face lose its life. I then regained my energy and my blood boiled. She didn't pay attention to him, it made me mad. She took me to our room and placed me on my pillow. She was about to leave until I jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

"What do you mean?," She asked.

"He said hi to you, you didn't say anything back to him."

"Who?"

"JASON!"

"Who?"

"Jason! Pay attention!"

"Tsk…I don't need to talk about him"

"Yes you do."

"JUST…leave me be…"

She walked out the door and mumbled to herself as she walked off. My blood boiled even more. I walked out and went to the couch to comfort Jason. He stopped whatever he was doing and took a break to talk to me. He scratched my ears and I purred as he did.

"How did you and Marry meet?," I asked him

He stopped scratching my ears.

"What? Did I ask too soon?" I asked.

"No…no…I'm just reflecting on that moment….She was a young, pink, and weird little Riolu when I found her," he said.

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well….she acted like…she acted like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah….I found her in the forest, trapped under a log. I saved her and brought her home. I helped her heal, and I sent her out. By the next day I found her in my bed next day. Of course I screamed. But I tried making her go, but she wouldn't stop bugging me. So I let her stay…and she became my pokemon…. I met Karma, and her Typhlosion taught her how to read. Then I met Claude, his Scizor put up with her crap for seven years. She then learned how to talk, orally, not telepathically. And on my twenty-first birthday, She evolved into a beautiful Lucario. And at the living room we dance in a ball room fashion. The other guys laughed at us, but I didn't mind. I felt as if I she was my first and only girlfriend. And by that day or love has been indivisible…until yesterday. In my life, I have never done something as a regretful as that…I was hoping that she would be my true love."

He sighed. I crawled up and lay on his lap. He petted me and we talked some more. We eventually stopped. I went downstairs to see Sun Fire and Destroyer playing chess. I didn't see Marry or Claude anywhere.

"Where's Claude and Marry?" I asked them.

They both looked at me.

"They are in the basement," Destroyer answered.

"Basement? You retarded Rapidash! We call it the Rumpus Room," Sun Fire said, rudely.

"Ok! Sorry! You old fart."

"Oooh…you're so lucky that Marry beat the tar out of you, or I would've beaten your metal into a hub cap"

I shrugged, and went down to the basement. I saw Marry and Claude playing pool. I got their attention, they both looked up. Marry shook her head and told me to go back up stairs. I tried arguing with her, but she just growled at me. I sighed and went back up stairs. I saw Destroyer Limping upstairs. Then I looked at the table to see Sun Fire looking at his pocket watch. He didn't seem to notice me. So I sat near him and looked at his pocket watch. One side had a clock that its second hand never seemed to move. But then I saw the other side. It had an old picture of a Quilava and a female Ninetales holding hands, dressed up as if they were at some dance.

"Who are those two?," I asked

He jumped and closed the watch.

"No one!," He said.

I looked at him. He stared back.

"Come on, I've already seen them," I said.

"Oh Alright!," he said, pulling his watch back out.

He showed me the picture. He pointed at the Quilava.

"This is me when I was really young. I had an uptight fashion sense, which by this day is outdated. I was the 'stud' in my school. I could've chosen anyone of the girls that were pretty. But I chose the only female Ninetales in a school back then," He said

He then pointed to the Ninetales beside him.

"I chose her…not because she was a Ninetales, but because she was my best friend in school. On night I asked her to go to the Prom with me, and she said yes," He said.

"Was she your wife?," I asked

"Yes she was. One night I asked her to marry me. I tried to make it as beautiful as my money could buy. Sadly, I only gave her a cruddy ring…but she didn't care if it was cruddy…she married me because of me, and not because of my money," He said.

He looked at the watch with a depressed expression.

"What happened to her?" I asked

"She…she passed away before I could tell her my goodbyes," he said.

I hesitated to say something to him.

"Well…I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"It's alright, she died in her 60s," he said.

He got up and left the table. Marry and Claude got back from the Rumpus Room. They both went upstairs and I followed. I saw Jason waving to Marry. She still ignored him and kept walking. I stopped and watched Jason grunt and throw his pen on the coffee table. I wondered how long Marry will ignore him. She has to stop and listen to him sometime. I went to Jason to comfort him again. He again let me lay on his lap. We talked about random things such as what we liked and such. Then I managed to become interested in his research.

"Well what are you studying?" I asked.

"Well I'm studying about you, and what is related to you, and I found out this…," He said.

He picked up pictures of ring studs that looked like they were symbols of something.

"These studs…all of these studs are supposed to fit on your giant ears…the different shapes are supposed to represent the different types of all the pokemon," he said.

I looked at the pic and noticed that three types were missing.

"Hey where's Ghost, Ground, and rock?" I asked

"I don't know, I read that the Ground type is bronze knuckles, rock is a necklace, and ghost are earrings," he said.

He stood up and grabbed two objects from the top of the shelf above the TV.

"It just so happens that I have two of The Vital ear studs…Steel and Electric. Now this is going to hurt you, but I have to put them on your ears," he said.

I nodded and tilted my right ear down. He took the Electric Stud and jammed the point though the top. The pain was awful. I screamed and cried in pain. The pain subsided after the point gone through. He took the Steel stud and jammed it though my left ear. I cried out and the pain subsided after he was finished.

My ears felt heavy but they did make me look more stylish.


End file.
